My life is made of lies
by Pigletkate
Summary: What if when Zoe was at KORPSE there was two others with her called Project Nothing and DODH. What if Oscar has more living relatives then he lets Carrie and Rose know. What if Vin found out that he did have parents who worked for CIA. What if Blane got married but who to. And what might be revealed if all for teams reunite and who might lie to save the rest?
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Nothing- Chapter 1

Guards came to the door to my flakey white cell, rifles swinging at their side (not afraid to be used on the other prisoners) but never dared to be used on me. They grab my hair then my arms and drag my body through the maze of corridors, where I am taken to the lab. She is stood their. In her red and black dress with that logo, the logo that means death. Night black hair dead straight and finishing just above the shoulder, her ice cold lips painted a vibrant red in contrast to her palish skin. Standing next her to is the Sciences General; wearing a lab coat, grey hair looking like he had an electric shock. He turned and crouched over a machine before typing away furiously, she was in the middle with her back towards me.

In the middle was a chair with metal wrist straps and waist straps. Above is an metal semi-circle with rods and wires sticking out; it looked like any other one of Dr Steinsberg's inventions, it had the typical alien look of one of his inventions. She turns around when she sees my reflection in the alien helmet device. "Ah so glad you could turn up" she spoke her voice has hard as her heart.

I simply stick my tongue out at her. "Know, know that's no way to behave is it" she says, I simply nod my head sarcastically. I feel a hard thump on my back, a voice hissed in my ear " keep going like that and she'll have you with your brother". I sigh and wish the guards would just mind their own business; I mean she always says that all this is for family purposes to help get her personal gain, but then the guards are always around and doing stuff for her which she could easily do for herself. I'm jolted out of my day dream by Dr Steinsberg's thick German accent. " I am ready for the test subject, Mam."

"I'm not your test subject" I wail. Neither of them listen to me and she nods to the guards, they grab me and force me into the chair. The Dr starts attaching wires to my head, he puts clamps onto the my ears for god knows why. He starts the tape recorder as per as usual, "Test subject: Project Nothing, age 4 years, 5 months, healthy and mentally matured. I'm know starting the machine."

I hear the buzzing going around my head, the machine coming to life. She is watching, expectantly, but a unfamiliar emotion on her. It looks like worry. Suddenly fear fills me I realised this was not good. The machine is getting louder and louder. Pain starts surging through my ears, I thought they where being ripped apart. I start screaming. "Mum!" I scream. The pain increases it's unbearable I'm glancing around the room in despair in vain trying to get my hands free! Glancing into her face of pleasure of me suffering, but worry at the same time. One last time I screech as the pain becomes unbearable "Mum help me!"

Someone's calling my name "Zero,Zero wake up, wake up!". Suddenly I'm sat bolt right up in bed, my first reaction is to put my hands to my ears. A pair of big clunky scary headphones are on my head. I sigh. Then I realise my surroundings; my head teachers on my bed, my best friend Trixie is peering over his shoulder and in the open door are about half a dozen girls. Feeling very self-conscious I pull at the navy bed sheets. " Zero are you ok?" Mr Soper asks his voice full of anxiety. I nod not daring to speak incase my voice broke. Trixie looks at me worriedly, I must have been screaming and woken everyone. Great now I feel guilty. I look over at the girls crowded in the door of my dorm and give them a quick death glare and they all scatter in fright.

Mr Soper looks at me and I simply shrug, and push past him and clamber off my bed and head for the girls toilet. I hear Trixie say something to him before following. Jogging up beside me she falls into stride with me. An awkward silent falls which makes the guilt build up inside me. Sighing I push the toilet door open and go in then jump up onto the counter top by the sinks before pulling out my phone. I bring up contacts and go to Danny: I tap on his name then text, I decide to keep it short and simple "need to talk meet in usual place tomorrow ZA" I tap send. Trixie has been watching me sceptically, even though she would never admit it I could tell she didn't know what to do and Trixie hates not knowing what to do.

She hesitates before saying "are sure that your ok?"

"Yes"

"Well you are not!"

I sigh "Then why did you ask"

"You had a nightmare"

I roll my eyes "No kidding Sherlock!" I say sarcastically.

"What was it about?"

"Trix keep going like this and I will hang you by your undies on the coat rack understand?" I watch as she flinches.

"You where screaming, it was horrible. When I first woke up I fought someone was murdering you. Just before you woke up you where screaming for your mum to help you."

I have no come back for this, so I simply jump down and go into a cubicle. Trix sighs before leaving. A couple seconds after she had gone I start to fiddle with my headphones. After a minute of fiddling I take them off my head slowly and gently as not to knock my head. Cautiously I move my white hair away from my ears. Turning to face the mirror on the door I look at my reflection. "God" I sigh "I'm a freak." I stare at my reflection harder: skin the colour of paper, cropped hair with a jagged fringe the colour of snow, hard icy blue eyes that need to show no mercy, weakness and never fear. Then their are my ears. I just wish I was normal for once in my life. But more than anything I wish that the nightmare I had just had wasn't real.

Frustrated tired and angry I put my headphones back on after much fiddling before going back to my dorm


	2. Chapter 2- a deal done

Beeeeep! Beeeeep! I reach out to slam the alarm with my fist, but then it stops,but I have not touched it, curious I look up to see Trix standing other me already dressed and her hair neatly combed to place. Turning back to my pillow to go back to sleep; she sighs, I groan. Instantly I know that she is going to be difficult until I tell her what she wants. I knew she'd do this as she is so predictable and sometimes I can't remember why I'm friends with her. I mean we really don't have anything in common. She is the school's chess wiz and clean freak(not mention bossy boots) where as I'm the school's goth who has a short temper who hangs anyone who messes with her on the coat rack by their undies.

"Zero"she begins, I groan again. "Zero please, I only want to help".

"Fine, if you do a favour for me and you will not mention it to anyone specials not Vin and Newt !" She muses this over for a couple seconds before nodding.

"Come then get out of bed then!"

"Did you seriously just suggest I get out of my bed to have a heart to heart with you Trixie?" I say looking at her in utter disbelief.

"God your difficult," she mutters "I will come back in ten then" then she says something or other about me being so disorganised before leaving the room.

Cold air smacks into my body as I unwillingly lift the duvet to get out of bed, I look out my window; the leaves are changing colour and falling to the floor to form a crunchy carpet, most people say Autumn is their favourite season, but mine is definitely winter I mean it would be hypercritical for me to say otherwise. Walking over to my wardrobe I wrench it open, usually girls wardrobes of my age would be bulging with clothes like Trixie's and Van's, but mine is less than a quarter full.

I grab my black (sort of) mini skirt, put on my ripped navy t-shirt and put on my navy jacket with silver stripes on, which is two sizes to big, padding over to the messy desk beneath the window sill I pull on luminous green knee high socks.

Then I move onto the my favourite part of my outfit, the heavy black combat boots that await me by my bed they're old nothing that special, they're a bit scuffed. Man I love the slap they make on the wooden floors of the school or the muffled thud they make on the carpets, but even better is the look of shear fright on someone's face when that they are coming straight at them. Smiling to my self i look at my bed side clock. Three two one I say to my self. Suddenly their was a knock at the door and I roll my eyes, trust Trix to be exactly on time.

I open the door. Trixie is stood their she half smile and i simply grunt in return and step aside to let her in. Before she can even say a word or even a hello;I pin her against the wall, I put my knee on her back and lean right next to her ear, my voice ice as I whisper "Anything said in this room stays in this room or weeeelllll I'm not even going to describe that." With that I let her go. The action wouldn't have hurt her, much, just putting in everyone into the right place.

Trixie's POV

Once she releases me she moves other to her bed, I follow rather timidly. Zero is well Zero so I guess I should not have expected much else, but I still can't help to think if that was really essential. "Before I say anything that will get me killed I'm gonna ask what this favour is."

She smiles up at me before saying "You like music right?"

"Wha, how does that have anything to do with this 'favour' that I need to do for you?" I say putting air quotes around favour.

"Just answer the question" she snapped.

"Yeah I guess, but how does this have to with anything?"

"Because, I will tell you what you want, if you come out with me to meet up a good old friend I like to call Danny Boy. So how about? You on or are you to chicken to meet one of my half-brothers?"

My eyebrows shut up as she says this and I nod almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3- The A Team

**hey this is purely for guest Ella who reviewed. I was thinking of discontinuing this story but if you want me to continue then I will. However if no one reviews at all through out the next three chapters that I hope to post in the next coming week I may think about discontinuing it again!**

My Life is Made of Lies Chapter 3

Vin's POV

We are in Mr Soper's lesson he is telling us about photosynthesis when I realize Zero is no longer sat next to me. I see the back of her's and Trixie's backs as they run out of the glass dome. My hand shoots up. "Yes Vin." Mr Soper says.

"I need to get something from my dorm sir." I make up running out of the room after the two girls. I get into the playground just in time to see them disappearing into the words.

"Got you." I panted after I finally caught up with them at the wall were the forest meets a very high brick wall. Zero is crouched on the wall trying to coax Trixie to jump from the tree she is clinging to, to the wall. "What are you doing?" I ask taking a curious step forward.

"Vin get lost it's none of your business." Zero snaps looking really annoyed at me. "For gods sake Trixie just jump." Zero growls to Trixie as she clings to the tree.

"Trixie you don't have to if you don't want to. Why don't you both come down here and tell me what is going on." I demand trying to sound as determined as possible.

"No... why don't you go back to Mr Soper's class and forget what you saw." Zero sneers.

"No way." I say. Just a that minute Trixie jumps from the tree. She isn't gonna make it to the wall. She screeches in fear and I run towards her as she free falls about ten feet. Then suddenly she stops. Zero's is upside down behind her, her knees anchoring her to the top of the wall holding onto both of Trixie's wrists. Slowly she pulls Trixie up with her to balance on the wall next to her.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Zero grins "now come on or we will be late. And you if say a word of this to anyone well lets just say I can do things much worse than the coat rack." She sneers looking me in the eye. Then she grabs Trix's wrist and starts running along the top of the wall.

Trixie's POV

One hour, two trains, 19 threats and one coatracks later Zero drags me into a park. In one corner there are a large group of twenty to thirty people watching something. We go over and we push our way to the front.

On a wooden picnic table is a boy about 14 singing and playing a guitar. He has blonde hair, tanned skin and is wearing a tan leather jacket with a navy t-shirt and blue jeans. When he sees Zero he does a double take then smiles broadly. As he finishes a song he winks at Zero then starts to pluck a new more gentle tune. He start to sing,

"White lips, pale face

Breathing in the snow flakes,

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, days end struggling to pay rent..."he continues to sing the song The A Team by Ed Sheeran. Hitting every note and chord perfectly moving about on the table dancing slightly. When the songs comes to an end people start cheering as the boy takes a bow, "thanks for listening and I hope you have a nice day, but I gotta go now. I will be her same time same place next week." He shouted to the crowd before jumping off the table.

Once the crowds mostly gone a lot of them stopping to throw money into a hat on the table Zero led me over to the boy who was packing his guitar up. When he had done he stood up and turned around. Now I was up close I could see he was quite good looking, ocean blue eyes, high cheekbones, a strong jaw and his blonde hair was messy, but in the good cute way. He grins at us.

"So what ya been up to Morgan." Zero asks the boy punching him on the arm slightly.

"Nothin much, who is your friend." The boy asked quite cynically staring hard at me.

"Hi I am Trixie." I say nervously. He puts his guitar case in his other hand and extends the now free hand to me.

"Dan Morgan, Zero's half-brother." The boy now identified as Dan said he shook my hand quite hard shooting an untrusting glare at me.


End file.
